Mi Complemento
by Leeeen
Summary: Secuela de "Un gol, un beso" / Ninguno ganaba nada doblándole la mano al destino, él pertenecía a un mundo, y ella a otro totalmente distinto, ambos tenían gustos distintos… Pasiones distintas… Quizás simplemente no estaban hechos para estar juntos.
1. Difícil de entender

_Holi :D Oh si, no me pienso dignar en actualizar **Deseos de cosas imposibles** no porque no quiera, sino porque la inspiración no me acompaña xD Además de los otros fics que tengo con la señorita **Rowws** en **Pídeme esta**, que son muchos porque tenemos muchas ideas D:Y ahora menos porque empecé un nuevo semestre en la universidad, y descubrí que tengo ramos más cabrones que la mierda así que este semestre, lamentablemente para mi, DEBO estudiar u_u Demorará, pero saldrá :D Paciencia :B_

_En su lugar vengo con otro fic cortito :) Será de a lo más tres capítulos y como ya se habrán dado cuenta es como la secuela de **Un gol, un beso**, así que si no lo han leído CORRAN! Porque o si no, no van a entender nada de éste... MENTIRA xD Pero igual léanlo, me quedó terrible lindo *-* Bueno, y no está de más decir que este fic no hubiera sido posible sin el RR de la señorita **Taiora02** (no sé su nombre D:) que pidió emocionada una segunda parte, la cual llegó a mi mente como por arte de magia xDDD Y también me digné a subirlo "rápidamente" gracias a la Vale :D **Sophie M Jensen** que quería leer algo :D Mi niña, te di un adelanto, pero aquí va algo mejor, el capítulo entero! :D u_u No sé qué tan bueno sea, ya verás por qué D:_

_Así que eso :D Disfruten, y esperen la otra actualización sentados D: Tardará u_u_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, o sea que Tai no me pertenece :'( QUE PEEEENA u_u Pero eso no es impedimento para que sueñe con él y luego tenga que ir a darme duchas con agua fría xDDDDDD**

**Este fic es _TAIORA!_ Si usted es partidaria del sorato entonces _NO LO LEA_ Así de corta xD No digan después que no lo advertí ¬¬**

* * *

**_Mi Complemento_**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Difícil de entender_

* * *

—_¿Cómo estás?_

—_Muy bien. Casi ni lo sentí. —Sora sonrió, supo inmediatamente por su rostro y el parche que dejaba ver un poco de sangre que no era cierto. —Aunque debo reconocer que tienen jugadores bastante brutos en tu equipo… —la pelirroja bufó dándole la razón._

—_¡Fue tan estúpido! Masukawa venía llegando de una expulsión por golpes y ahora vuelve… Si sigue así, sinceramente dudo de su permanencia en el equipo._

_Tai le volvió a sonreír, Sora reclamaba contra el jugador como si ella misma fuese la directora técnica, comenzó a pensar que si así fuese probablemente serían un equipo bastante correcto, él había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la pelirroja enojada y, si reclamaba e insultaba viendo el fútbol, la verdad no quería ni imaginarse como sería si lo dirigiera… Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella que permanecía fija en sus ojos, él intentó descifrar sus intensiones pero le había sido imposible, solo lo supo cuando comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él hasta darle un suave y tímido beso._

_Ella había hecho una apuesta, había dado su palabra, por cada gol que él hiciera ella le daría un beso, y así lo hacía, y él por su parte tampoco ponía resistencia, mucho menos cuando cada beso era más intenso que el anterior. Tampoco reclamó él cuando Sora le daba un cuarto beso que no tenía nada de similar con el primero, pero luego haciendo memoria le pareció muy raro… Cuando Sora se separó de sus labios y notó su expresión supo exactamente lo que el moreno le quería preguntar:_

—_Ya sé que hiciste tres goles, pero estoy segura que si hubiese dependido de ti, tú hubieses anotado en el penal, y estoy segura que habrías anotado un gol más._

—_Si, claro… Esa es la excusa. Estoy seguro que no pudiste resistir mis encantos. —Sora sonrió ampliamente._

—_Además… —fue la respuesta de ella, que sinceramente él no se la esperaba. Sora le volvió a sonreír mientras lo miraba detenidamente y él le correspondió._

Volvió a sonreír como un bobo enamorado, lo había hecho así prácticamente todo el viaje, siempre que se acordaba de la pelirroja sonreía de la misma manera, lo cual, para sus compañeros, ya era motivo de burlas reiteradas hacia su persona.

¿Qué culpa tenía él de tener una novia tan linda, a quien amaba con todo su ser?

Quizás había sido precipitado, quizás era muy pronto para afirmar que la amaba, y más aún, que quería pasar con ella toda su vida, sin embargo, él estaba seguro. No había pasado por todo aquel drama con su padre por nada…

—_Espero que no te moleste que vea fútbol… Bueno, y si te molesta no importa, lo veré igual._

_Ante los dichos de su marido, Susumu se volteó a verlo de manera desafiante. No entendía como quería que Sora se llevara una buena impresión de ellos si Yuuko mantenía la misma actitud de siempre. Ante su reproche el hombre solo se encogió de hombros._

—_¿Molestarme? Para nada. —respondió ella con emoción. Yuuko la miró extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de una chica. Sonrió, aún manteniendo la sorpresa que le había causado la nueva novia de su hijo._

—_Ya me caíste bien. —le confesó a Sora con una amplia sonrisa que la pelirroja no tardó en corresponder._

_Sora rió ante el comentario del padre de Tai, no había sido la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, pero siempre le habían causado gracia._

_Quizás cuantas veces había sufrido el pobre hombre con las anteriores novias de su hijo._

_Compartió un agradable momento con Susumu, la mamá de Tai, hablando del moreno, le mostró también unas cuantas fotos de su novio cuando era bebé, rió al ver los inútiles esfuerzos que hacía para ocultar aquellas vergonzosas fotografías indecentes, según él. Siguieron un tiempo largo con la discusión madre e hijo, de la cual ella no entendía mucho y tampoco era su intención echarle más leña al fuego, por lo que optó por ir a sentarse junto al hombre de la casa y disfrutar junto a él del partido de fútbol._

—_¿Quiénes juegan?_

—_Tokyo con Sendai. —respondió él mirando a la pelirroja, ella puso una mueca como de desagrado, fue entonces cuando él rió. —Lo sé, Sendai es pésimo… Es obvio quien ganará. —comentó confiado, volviendo a concentrarse de lleno en el juego._

_Sora por su parte solo ladeó sus labios y su rostro. —No lo sé… Tengo mis dudas… —Yuuko volvió a mirarla para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza. —Sendai cambió a su técnico, y por lo que sé es bastante bueno, además tiene una buena defensa y un atacante bueno, en cambio Tokyo viene de perder dos fechas seguidas porque el "jugador estrella" —comentó haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —está ahí —indicó con su pulgar hacia donde se encontraba Tai. —, lesionado… No creo que tengan oportunidad._

—_Oye, ¿de qué lado estás?_

—_De mi equipo… Pero no está jugando ahora, le toca jugar mañana contra Osaka._

_Ahí recién la expresión de Yuuko cambió de manera radical. La esperanza de que por fin su hijo haya encontrado una novia perfecta para él se fue directo al tacho de la basura al escuchar aquellas palabras de la chica. Sabía exactamente qué equipo juraba al otro día con Osaka… Una decepción más para él._

Apenas se había ido la pelirroja ese día, tuvo que soportar la constantes críticas de su padre hacia su novia, las cuales, para su suerte, eran cada vez menos… Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo del padre de Sora, las pestes que había tenido que soportar de él habían sido mucho peores…

—_No te basta con ir a molestar a mi hija todos los días a su departamento, ¿ahora también me vienes a molestar a mi?_

—_Papá, no seas ridículo. Con Tai simplemente vinimos a pasear a Kyoto y aprovechamos de visitarte. —explicó la pelirroja con tranquilidad. —¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

—_Hijita, claro que no hay nada de malo en que me visites. Puedes venir las veces que quieras, si es necesario quédate, no tengo ningún problema. Mi problema es verte con éste futbolista de cuarta…_

_Él no hacía más que morderse la lengua para no decir nada contra el papá de la mujer que amaba. En parte lo entendía, él también pensaba pestes de los hinchas del Nagoya, sabía además no hablaba solo como hincha de su equipo, sino también como el padre preocupado y sobreprotector, que eso era, de la pelirroja. Sabía que prácticamente ningún pelotudo sería digno de su querida hijita, mas él, si quería ganarse su respeto y aceptación, lo que menos debía hacer, era reclamarle al caballero…_

—_Papá. —ultimó Sora. —Tai no es un futbolista de cuarta. Realmente es muy bueno, es un gran jugador… Por algo está en la Selección. Y te aseguro que si no fuera por él, posiblemente Japón no estaría disputando la Copa Asiática éste año… —habló nuevamente Sora. Su padre torció sus labios y la miró fijamente. Sinceramente él no entendía como aquel bándalo había cambiado tan drásticamente el pensamiento de su pequeñita, antes ella nunca habría dicho semejante cosa. Tai por su parte no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios, y como no, si Sora lo había defendido de las crueles acusaciones de su padre, lo había desafiado solo por él. —No es un futbolista de cuarta… Solo juega en un equipo de cuarta._

Sonrió y negó con suavidad al recordar como su dulce novia siempre que podía lo defendía de los constantes ataques de su padre hacia él.

Tuvo que armarse de paciencia para soportar nuevamente las burlas de sus compañeros. Le importó muy poco empezar a formular contraataques para sus constantes dichos molestos, pues sabía que en el fondo tenían razón, él amaba a Sora con todo su corazón, podían decirle ridículo, cursi, lo que sea, pero era así…

Cuando se vio frente al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja con su mejor amiga sonrió a más no poder. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y emprendió camino hacia los ascensores, el conserje lo saludó de manera muy cordial, y como no, si además de ser un visitante frecuente del lugar, también aquel hombre de mediana edad era hincha fanático de su equipo, así como él mismo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, caminó hacia el departamento de su novia, la tercera puerta a la izquierda...

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Tai cuando Sora abrió la puerta, no había tenido que esperar mucho luego de tocar el timbre.

—¡Mi amor!

Apenas lo vio, se abalanzó sobre el moreno, quien la rodeó con sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos paraba de sonreír. Sora comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de su novio, para finalizar con un merecido beso en los labios.

—Que linda bienvenida… —susurró cuando se separó unos instantes de ella. Sora sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios, ésta vez más despacio.

—Te extrañé mucho… —dijo ella cuando volvieron a separarse.

—También yo.

Fueron cuatro días los que había estado lejos, le había tocado jugar un partido contra Osaka por el Torneo Nacional, soportar tres horas en el bus las burlas y molestias de sus compañeros y apenas se bajó en el Centro de entrenamientos de su equipo había tomado un taxi y sin pensarlo dos veces dio la dirección de su novia. Necesitaba verla y estar con ella luego de aquellos cuatro días alejado de ella.

Comenzó a mostrarle algunas fotos que había tomado con su celular en el viaje, con sus compañeros, ellos entrenando, otras fotos donde él salía como baboso viendo y respondiendo sus mensajes y que sus amigos lo habían capturado en todos para mostrarle al mundo lo sometido y macabeo que era, pero él lo tomaba desde otro ángulo, en esas fotos, demostraba lo mucho que él la amaba. Sora sonreía con cada foto que le mostraba y escuchaba atenta la historia de cada una de ellas, sabía que no le gustaban los colores ni la camiseta que él defendía, sin embargo, compartía aquel eterno amor por el fútbol que sentía.

—Necesitaba verte… —comentó el moreno dejando de lado su celular y la abrazó. —Apenas llegué a la ciudad me vine enseguida para estar contigo. Además te pusiste linda para mi, ¿crees que no lo noté?

Y de verdad se veía hermosa.

Sora portaba una camiseta verde oscuro, holgada de cuello ancho que dejaba ver sus hombros, pero acentuaba su cintura y sus caderas, un pañuelo muy colorido y de seda cubría su cuello, unos jeans oscuros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, además de unos botines de cuero café, todo eso, en conjunto con un maquillaje sobrio la hacían verse realmente linda… Y solo para él.

Ella torció sus labios y ladeó su cabeza hacia ambos lados. —En parte si y en parte no. —respondió. Tai frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta tan ambigua que le había dado. ¿Cómo era eso? —Me voy a Hokkaido. —volvió a hablar Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

Necesitaba más información.

—Fuimos invitados a una exposición en Hokkaido y me pidieron que fuera en representación de la empresa junto con otros dos diseñadores más. —explicó la pelirroja. —Creo que ya me están tomando más en serio…

El sonrió, le daba gusto que su novia se sintiera a gusto con su trabajo, y más gusto le daba que reconocieran su trabajo, pues ella lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, sin embargo, no le parecía muy agradable la noticia. Él había ido a verla antes que a nadie más luego de su llegada por el solo hecho de querer estar con ella, pasar tiempo junto a la persona que amaba y aprovechar los días libres de los que disponía antes de irse nuevamente… Ella podía hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no?

—Que alegría… —expresó él con una sonrisa algo torcida.

—¿De verdad?

Suspiró, sabía que en aquellos nueve meses que llevaban de relación, Sora había aprendido a conocerlo, y ahora lo hacía probablemente más que sus padres, su hermana y su mejor amigo, porque Sora, además de ser su novia, se había convertido también en su mejor amiga, en su complemento… —Es que… No sé, pensé que podríamos pasar estos días juntos… Los dos solos…

—Claro que si amor… Pasaremos todo el tiempo del mundo juntos cuando vuelva… No es tanto —agregó al notar la expresión de disgusto de Tai. —, vuelvo en tres días, yo te tuve que esperar cuatro, así que creo que es justo. —sonrió, diciéndolo medio en broma y medio en serio.

—¡¿Tres días? Sora… Tengo que viajar mañana de nuevo. ¿No podrías llamar a tu jefe y decirle que no podrás ir?

—¿Qué?

—De verdad quiero estar estos días contigo, lo necesito.

—¿Estás loco? No puedo, no lo haré… —Suspiró cuando el moreno bufó ante su negativa. —Tai, mi amor, escucha… Es una gran oportunidad, no me la darán otra vez y tengo que aprovecharla.

—Sora, nunca te he pedido nada…

—Amor, lo sé, pero…

—Lo único que quiero es pasar estos dos días contigo, ¿tan difícil es para ti entenderlo?

—Tai lo entiendo, pero tú también entiéndeme a mi, esto es parte de mi trabajo y no puedo decir que no aunque quisiera.

Tai volvió a soltar un suspiro cargado de rabia y enojo, así como ella lo había aprendido a conocer, él también lo había hecho… La conocía tan bien que sabía que no iba a ceder.

—Y ya debería irme. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto por lo menos una hora antes del vuelo. —dijo levantándose para ir a su cuarto y ordenar los últimos detalles para su partida.

—Esto no va a funcionar…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella volteándose nuevamente a verlo.

—Esto…

Sora tragó salivas con tal dificultad que le pareció estar tragando rocas. Sabía que con "esto" se refería a "nosotros". _Nosotros_, no iba a funcionar… —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sora, si estamos juntos, los dos tenemos que ceder de vez en cuando. Lo único que quiero es poder estar estos dos días que tengo junto a ti, nada más. Y créeme que no lo haría si de verdad no fuera importante para mi, ¿No podrías hacerme ese pequeño favor?

—No Tai, no puedo, ya te lo dije.

—Sora, por favor… Nunca te he pedido nada.

—Yo tampoco te he pedido nada Tai, y tampoco te pediría algo así porque sé lo importante que es tu carrera y tu trabajo para ti.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es… La única diferencia es que miles disfrutan tanto como tú de lo que haces, que cargas muchas veces con la felicidad de muchas personas, pero es lo mismo… Yo también disfruto con lo que hago, también tengo a mis espaldas muchas responsabilidades y así como tú, tengo que cumplir.

—¡Sora, me voy todo un mes! —alzó la voz para hacerle comprender lo realmente importante que era para él, sin embargo, Sora simplemente suspiró cabizbaja.

—Lo siento…

—Por favor, Sora, solo… Solo ponte en mi lugar un segundo, ¿quieres? Entiéndeme. Solo quiero DOS días.

—Tai sí te entiendo… Entiendo que para ti es importante pasar quizás un par de días juntos porque tu trabajo no te permite más. Pero entiéndeme, aunque sea un poco, tú también a mi. Para mi esto también es muy importante… Tú ya tienes un trabajo asegurado y estable, haz ido logrando tus sueños, estás jugando en el equipo que te gusta, además estás llamado a la selección… Solo te falta ir a jugar en un club extranjero. Yo estoy comenzando apenas, y puede que este viaje signifique, no sé, quizás un acenso más adelante… Es por eso que no puedo desaprovecharlo… —suspiró al seguir viéndolo con la mirada agacha y con ambos codos sobre sus rodillas mientras jugaba insistente con sus dedos.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón a un lado de él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Tai volteó hacia ella y aprovechó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —Amor, de verdad lo siento…

Tai rápidamente soltó el agarre de sus manos y se levantó del sillón. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante y se quedó estático. Sora veía con preocupación cada una de sus acciones detenidamente.

—Definitivamente esto no va a funcionar… —dijo él sin más. Sora supo de inmediato que esas serían unas de las últimas palabras que escucharía de su novio en ese momento.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía lenta y dolorosamente. Tai siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, incluso sin voltear a verla. —¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

Lo vio removerse un poco en su lugar, suspiró desesperado, se encogió de hombros, pasó su mano derecha por su rostro y revolvió su cabello indeciso. Finalmente caminó unos pasos más, tomó su bolso, puso la correa sobre su hombro y salió del departamento de la pelirroja no sin antes darle un portazo a la puerta.

* * *

Suspiró en el mismo momento en que su padre dejaba de prestarle atención a la programación de la televisión, mientras que su mamá ahogaba un grito de impresión y llevaba su mano hacia el pecho.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque la relación ya no daba para más… Tenemos intereses distintos, ella tiene su vida y yo la mía. —le respondió con simpleza Tai a su madre, sin duda le había afectado la noticia.

—P-pero…

—¡Ay, mamá! No es para tanto… No es la primera vez que termino con una chica…

—Lo sé, pero… —suspiró resignada. —Es que Sora me caía bien. Es una lástima.

—Es verdad, —acotó su padre levantándose del sillón para sentarse a la mesa a un lado de su hijo. —Fuera del hecho que es de un equipo mediocre y que apesta, me caía muy bien… Es la nuera ideal, es linda, simpática, inteligente… Y además la única mujer con la que podía discutir de buen fútbol, y que cuando veía los partidos se fijaba en las jugadas y no solo en las piernas o el físico de los jugadores. —dijo esto último Yuuko mirando a su esposa, con una ceja en alto.

—Además, de todas las novias que has traído a la casa, Sora es la más simpática y atinada. —habló Susumu decidiendo ignorar el comentario poco atinado de su marido.

—¡Cierto! —apoyó él. —Recuerdas a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó más para si mismo Yuuko, poniendo una mano en su barbilla. —Esa que te decía "chanchito"

—¿Airi? —acotó la mujer.

—¡Sí! Esa misma.

Susumu rió, recordando los buenos tiempos donde hablaban horas y horas de los defectos de aquella chica. —¿Recuerdas lo chillona que era? —bufó. —Me enfermaba.

—Si, no lo soportaba.

Tai no sabía si echarse a reír con sus padres o bien sentirse indignado. ¿Por qué él nunca se había enterado de nada de eso? Los dos adultos disfrutaron por un largo rato de hablar mal de sus ex novias, Airi, que era muy chillona, Sakura, que era muy tonta, Minako, que era muy aprovechadora, Yuka, que era muy mañosa, Ryoko, muy fastidiosa…

—¿Y esa chica que trajo una vez cuando estábamos viendo un partido entre el Tokyo y Kashima…? Esa tonta que gritaba los goles de los dos equipos, hasta los que estaban fuera de juego. Si que era TONTA… —habló su padre entre las risas de su esposa. Tai solo alzó las cejas y miró hacia otro lado.

Suspiró por enésima vez, la conversación se ponía cada vez más interesante para ellos, mas no para él, ¿De verdad pensaban todo eso de sus ex novias y nunca le dijeron nada?, ¿Qué clase de "buenos padres" eran…? Hablaban pestes de cada chica que había pisado esa casa de la mano de él, sin embargo, adoraban a Sora. En lugar de apoyarlo y darle ánimo, le recordaban cada una de las virtudes de la pelirroja, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que restregándole en la cara los miles de defectos de sus novias anteriores… Viéndolo así se sentía como un completo imbécil al decirle todas esas estupideces y dejarla ir.

—Supongo que después de ese gran error terminaste con ella, ¿no? Nunca más la volvimos a ver por aquí, y la verdad fue un gran alivio… No creo que hubiese podido soportar más de esa estupidez…

Su papá seguía y seguía, al parecer disfrutaba hablar pestes de las mujeres con las que había salido alguna vez, y la verdad tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo…

* * *

Tai suspiró nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, también su amigo que suspiró con él.

Estaba abatido, y Matt lo había notado. No era un tonto, se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo molesto que estaba. El moreno seguía en la misma posición, sentado, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo miraba hacia la nada como un vil zombie mientras él, sin saber qué más hacer, fumaba su cigarrillo con suma calma, ¿quién lo diría?

Era cerca de media noche, su amigo había llegado hace unas horas y las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca fueron: "Hola", "Me fue bien", "No tengo hambre", "Me daré una ducha"… Cada una más incoherente que la otra. Y eso había sido todo. Ahora su amigo estaba sentado afuera en el balcón, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin mover ningún músculo, mientras él lo veía cada vez con más preocupación. No le había preguntado nada sobre su estado, y sabía de antemano que él tampoco le respondería nada, y si lo hacía, seguramente las palabras que diría serían: "Estoy bien"

—Estás así por Sora…

No era una pregunta, Tai tenía que seguir la conversación de algún modo.

El moreno volvió a suspirar y Matt sonrió de lado, quería decir que había tenido razón.

—¿Te quedan cigarros?

Matt abrió sus ojos con impresión. —No me digas que el gran Taichi Yagami dejará su vida de deportista para irse por el camino de los vicios y la perdición como, según tú, lo hago yo… —dijo él. Aún así le extendió la cajetilla abierta para que él pudiera sacar un cigarro. Tai soltó una ligera risa, tomó el encendedor que le extendió su amigo con la otra mano y encendió su cigarrillo. La tensión se había libertado un poco cuando sintió el tabaco descender hasta sus pulmones y luego subir para exhalarlo. —Ya en serio, dime qué te pasa.

Tai arqueó sus cejas al mismo tiempo que ladeó su cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

—Sí, lamentablemente te conozco bien. —con ese comentario al menos le había sacado una sonrisa al moreno. —Espera.

Dijo él sin más. Entró por el ventanal a la sala, perdiéndose de la vista de Tai, al cabo de unos momentos volvió a salir al balcón con una cerveza en cada mano. Tai sonrió. —Esto es mejor con alcohol, se te afloja la lengua… Y ya que caíste en el vicio del cigarro, no creo que sea tan terrible que también caigas en el vicio de la cerveza. —explicó Matt. Sonrió satisfecho cuando Tai aceptó la cerveza. —¿Me vas a decir qué pasó con Sora?

Ésta vez Tai oprimió sus labios volviendo a mirar a la nada. Tomó aire, era hora de contar todo lo que pasaba al interior de su mente. —Se fue a Hokkaido. —dijo abriendo la lata con sus dedos.

—¡Qué arpía! —dijo él. Tai volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Matt, su sarcasmo se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Él solo se encogió de hombros. —¿Se supone que ahora es malo ir a Hokkaido, o donde sea?

—Se fue a Hokkaido por algo de su trabajo…

—Tai, sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo eso. —habló Matt luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Tai lo observó por unos instantes y luego desvió su mirada de su amigo mientras alzaba sus cejas y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Y luego tenía el descaro de decirle tonto a él? —Vuelve en tres días y yo me voy mañana… En unas horas más. —se corrigió a si mismo cuando su reloj le indicó que ya era media noche, ya era "mañana". Tenía menos de dos días y los quería pasar con ella. —No la veré en todo un mes…

Dicho esto, la expresión de Matt cambió, supo exactamente la razón de la actitud de su amigo. Sabía que Sora, en aquel tiempo, se había convertido en todo para él, en un pilar fundamental en su vida, en una gran amiga, una compañera, un apoyo para sus planes a futuro, una persona en quien podía confiar plenamente y además que lo entendía y compartía sus mismos intereses e ideales… La mujer perfecta para su amigo. Y con lo dependiente que era Tai de ella, sabía que le costaba trabajo estar alejado un par de días de su novia, lo sabía por los comentarios y mensajes que se mandaban por redes sociales como Facebook o Twitter, además por como el moreno podía pasar horas y horas hablando de ella sin cansarse e importándole muy poco si ya lo había aburrido con el tema o no. Podía imaginarse lo mucho que sufriría su amigo estando lejos de Sora por todo un mes…

Matt torció sus labios y respiró profundo. —Tranquilo… Un mes se pasa rápido. —dijo el rubio en un intento de darle ánimos a su amigo. —Cuando vuelvas Sora te tendrá preparada una noche de pasión, ya verás. —habló con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Lo dudo… Terminamos… —agregó al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Matt.

—¿Qué?

—Todo se acabó.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡¿Yo?

—¿Quién más? ¡Por supuesto que tú! —aspiró y exhaló rápidamente el humo. Su amigo tenía la mágica habilidad de estresarlo de un momento a otro. —Algo malo tuviste que haberle dicho o hecho para que ella tomara esa decisión. ¡Dime! ¿Qué mierda hiciste huevón?

Suspiró. —No fue algo que decidiera ella… Fui yo. —se sinceró Tai ante la impresión de su amigo. —Es que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado. Ella no tiene tiempo, yo no tengo tiempo, y el poco que tengo, no es compatible con el de Sora, además tampoco se esfuerza en cambiar un poco eso, así que creo que no da para más una relación así… —comentó levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba, dispuesto a entrar al departamento a hacer cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera olvidar el mal momento que había pasado, pero tan pronto como se levantó, se volvió a sentar, empujado por la fuerza de un puño en su mejilla. Al cabo de unos segundos llevó su mano derecha hacia su quijada, abrió su boca un par de veces, verificando que no se haya fracturado más de la cuenta, cuando lo hizo, su mirada se situó en la de su amigo. —¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?

—¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Que no entiendo como mierda funciona tu estúpida lógica! —le reclamó Matt. —Te costó un mundo que te aceptara con todas tus idioteces, dices que la amas, que estás loco por ella, y ahora que están bien terminas con ella por una huevada… ¿Quién mierda te entiende?

—Quien la entiende a ella, querrás decir… —comentó el moreno desviando la mirada. Ya bastante tenía con las duras palabras de su amigo como para además tener que soportar su mirada llena de críticas e insultos hacia él.

—Huevón estúpido… ¿Y crees que ella está muy bien con todo esto? —Tai alzó una ceja, era tan imbécil que no entendía ni una sola palabra que él le decía, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro a una velocidad realmente impresionante para él. —Ella te ama… Y no lo entiendo, con lo torpe que saliste… De verdad admiro su paciencia…

Bien… Si no le resultaba diciéndole las cosas como son a la cara, tal vez usando la psicología inversa le funcione…

—Quizás hiciste bien…

—¡Bien! Por fin me estás entendiendo. —alabó el moreno.

—No, ya perdí las esperanzas contigo. La estoy entendiendo a ella… Sin ti a su lado, ahora Sora podrá estar con alguien que realmente la merezca… Alguien que la entienda y que comparta sus ideales…

Dicho eso el moreno entrecerró sus ojos. Ya estaba apunto de lograrlo. Sonrió mentalmente y se felicitó para sus adentros por lo mucho que conocía a su amigo y lo fácil que era manipular su mente.

—No sé, alguien de su trabajo tal vez, que la entienda, que tengan los mismos tiempos libres, ya sabes, para no tener el problema que tenía contigo… Imagina si además el tipo resulta ser de su mismo equipo, podrían ir a los partidos juntos… Eso le gustará. —con cada palabra que decía el rubio, Tai sentía que se le achicaba cada vez más el corazón. Su amigo estaba siendo bastante cruel con él. —Quizás con un jugador de fútbol… Tú estás en la selección ¿no? Podrías presentarle a alguien de su equipo… No te molestará, ¿verdad?

Tai desvió la mirada y Matt sonrió por lo bajo. Supo que había ganado.

—¿Verdad que no? —preguntó aún con su maléfica sonrisa. Tai oprimió la colilla en el cenicero para apagar el cigarrillo, luego de un frustrado suspiro se dispuso a levantarse, ya no quería más guerra con su amigo, pero nuevamente el rubio le impidió hacerlo. —Oye, si te estoy diciendo todo esto, es porque eres mi amigo… Tai, no puede ser que por algo tan absurdo termines lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Lo sé porque tú mismo me lo dijiste. —vio como el moreno volvía a suspirar, ya estaba al borde del colapso. Él sentía que con cada palabra que le decía estaba más cerca de que su amigo recapacitara, le había resultado bastante difícil… —Todavía estás a tiempo de llamarla y aclarar las cosas.

Quizás su amigo no era tan estúpido ni frío como él pensaba. Tal vez en el fondo… MUY en el fondo, Matt tenía su corazoncito, se estaba comportando realmente como un buen amigo en ese momento, fuera el duro golpe que le había dado, pero esa siempre era la tónica cuando uno de los dos hacía alguna idiotez de la cual luego sabía que se arrepentiría; primero, molestarse por lo imbécil que pudo haber sido, segundo, los golpes, y tercero, el buen consejo… Esta vez le había tocado a él recibirlos de parte de Matt. Y ahora él debía admitir que Matt tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Se encontraba viendo la pantalla de su celular, casi sin pestañear, como si tuviese miedo de perder por un instante la linda imagen que tenía ante sus ojos: Él y Sora, en el estadio, ella abrazada a él mientras besaba su mejilla, ambos mirando hacia la cámara mientras él era quien capturaba tan bello momento.

_Había sido como la vez anterior, cuando había obligado a Sora, de quien ahora, él, era su orgulloso novio, a pagar su apuesta, solo que ahora había una diferencia… Una GRAN diferencia. Ella ahora portaba la camiseta del equipo de sus amores, como él respectivamente. Pese a no ser los únicos en el lugar con gustos distintos, la gente de igual forma los miraba extraño, al parecer no era muy común ver a una pareja, él del Tokyo y ella del Nagoya, tomados de la mano sin pelear por anticipar el resultado final del encuentro. Tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar, nuevamente muchos fanáticos se acercaron a él en busca de un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente un saludo._

_Su equipo jugaba nuevamente un clásico, y él lamentaba más que nunca no poder estar en la cancha junto a sus compañeros que daban lo mejor de si, ya era el segundo partido consecutivo que se perdía gracias a su lesión, todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días de reposo, días que aprovecharía al máximo junto a su amada novia._

_Comenzó a mover su pie incesantemente, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo por dentro lenta y dolorosamente, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Sora. Ella tomó su mano, obligándolo a voltear a verla luego del contacto, cuando lo hizo se encontró con su linda sonrisa._

—_Tranquilo amor, ya queda poco. —alivió ella, obviamente refiriéndose a su lesión que solo hacía aumentar sus ganas de estar en la cancha. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa._

—_Lo sé. No jugaré más fútbol con tu primito._

—_No es culpa del pequeño, te caíste solo. Él no tiene la culpa de que seas una NE-NI-TA. —Tai cada vez comenzó a entrecerrar más sus ojos, haciéndole ver lo mal que le había caído su comentario. A medida que esto pasaba, la sonrisa de Sora iba creciendo, la cual luego se convirtió en una suave risa la que gatilló por completo el enojo del moreno. —Ay, amor, no se enoje. —pidió ella con un puchero._

_Tai rápidamente sonrió. Abrazó a Sora y la besó en los labios. Ella correspondió a ambas muestras de cariño sin poner resistencia alguna. Para cuando se separaron a escasos centímetros del otro, no despegaban su vista de los ojos de su pareja, como queriendo descubrir sus más profundos pensamientos, siendo que ya sabían perfectamente cuales eran. —Mira tú que curioso… Cada uno, apoyando a su equipo, y en lugar de pelearnos, nos besamos. —comentó cuando Sora lo miró con extrañeza. _

—_Es un momento memorable. —bromeó ella._

—_Tienes razón. —habló él respondiendo a sus palabras. —Tenemos que retratarlo para la posteridad. —comentó sacando su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sora se apegó más a él y besó su mejilla. Tai estiró su brazo derecho, en busca del ángulo perfecto que pudiera plasmar aquella escena. Una vez tomada la foto, volteó el celular para ver qué tal había quedado, ambos sonrieron con el resultado. Finalmente Tai oprimió unas cuantas veces la pantalla para publicar dicha fotografía junto con una nota que dejaba ver el inmenso amor que sentía por Sora. Guardó el celular y volteó a verla, le dio un último beso antes de que empezara el partido y con ello, que ambos fueran rivales por los próximos 90 minutos._

Ya era inevitable para él ver fotos de él y Sora sin sonreír, solo que esta vez la sonrisa no tenía la misma intensidad que las veces anteriores, aquella curva en su rostro era bastante melancólica y nostálgica.

La necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Sora cerca de él… Con él. Sentía que había actuado como un estúpido e inconciente egoísta. Su novia tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer su vida y de trabajar, viajar, salir donde y cuando se le plazca, así como él. Ambos estaban haciendo lo que les gustaba, ambos vivían sus vidas plenamente, y ninguno de ellos tenía derecho de reprochar absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a oprimir sectores específicos de la pantalla con su pulgar, viendo cada uno de los mensajes y momentos vividos con Sora, leyó cada uno de ellos, vio cada foto que pasaba ante sus ojos, cada nota, cada detalle. Cada uno le hacía extrañarla todavía más que el otro.

Dudó en hacerlo, ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y él seguía viendo detalles y recordando lo especiales que eran para él.

Tan solo un click bastaba para hablar con Sora, su pulgar presionando sobre su nombre y podría hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Estaba aun click de salvar su relación… La más linda que había vivido en su vida.

Lo hizo sin darse cuenta, notando sus acciones tan solo cuando escuchó el tono del otro lado de la línea. Llevó rápidamente el celular hasta su oreja y esperó, ahora su corazón sonaba con tal fuerza que lo único que escuchaba en la silenciosa habitación era el tono y sus latidos.

"_Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes…"_

Cuando ya oyó lo mismo por sexta vez, se aburrió de intentarlo.

¿Qué sacaba él con llamarla si ella no le iba a contestar?, ¿Qué ganaba él intentando arreglar su relación si ella no iba a colaborar?

Vio que estaba perdiendo su tiempo intentando llamarla, de cualquier forma ella no iba a contestar, y la séptima, precisamente, no era la vencida, sino la tercera. Él debió haberse dado por vencido hace unas cuantas llamadas atrás.

Él sueño lo había vencido, se había quedado dormido con el celular en su mano, tal cual como estaba hace unos momentos viendo lo lindo que había sido su pasado…

* * *

_Y eso xDDDD No me odien D: Las cosas mejorarán *-* por algo a mi me gusta y escribo **TAIORA**, no sorato, **TAIORA Y MIMATO** quedó claro? Muy bien :D_

_Buu :( Tai se peleó con Sora u_u Ya, mucho spoiler xDDDDDD_

_No sé qué más comentarles ._. Salvo que estoy feliiiiiz :D Porque el equipo de mis amores **Universidad de Chile (L)** le ganó ayer a Palestino 3-2 :D Puta que fue sufrido u_u Pero ganamooos :D Weóna barsa, yo miraba no más y fumaba :B Pero igual, la felicida-a-a-ad~ Soy tan macho futbolero a veces D: En fin :D yo y mis noticias deportivas :B_

_Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, lo dudo u_u termina todo mal D: Pero quizás el final les guste más :D Quizás hasta haya una propuesta de matrimonio**Lalalalalala~**o quizás no e_e Ahí se verá xD_

_Cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica, maldiciones, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas, etc, etc serán buen recibidas :D A menos que me digan algo estúpido como **"**_**MATT ES SOLO DE SORA JAJAJA ! EL MIMATO NUNCA EXISTIO" (Es un caso real, no crean que lo inventé) **_Ahí si que conocerán a la Rosa Espinoza que hay dentro de mi... _

_Bueno, ya con todas las cosas que tenía que decir, dichas, me despido :D Iré a soñar con Tai xD Para despertar feliz de la vida mañana e ir a clases temprano para salir a la hora del pico después x_x_

_Cuídense :D_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


	2. Las culpas

_UNO MENOOOOOS! :D Un fic menos para webiarme xD No mentira, pero en verdad me siento realizada *-* Al fin me llegó la inspiración para este capítulo... Tenía un montón de ideas sueltas por ahí, pero nada que pudiera usar para continuar con el capítulo, pero al fin, la inspiración llegó a mi *-* Espero que no haya sido muy indecente no más D:_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y yo lloro con mis lloros por eso :( y sinceramente espero que Marta y su 'Pfffffff...' se vayan a webiar a otro lado, la dura xDDDDD Así que, si no eres 'HOMOFOBO' ni te gusta el Taiora, por favor, no lea esto, es por su propio bien. Gracias :)**

* * *

**_Mi Complemento_**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Las culpas_

* * *

—Buenos días dormilón. —saludó alegre como siempre ella.

Tai la miró extrañado. Sabía que no tenía porqué impresionarse de verla en su departamento, pero… ¿Tan temprano? —¿Y tú?

—¡¿Cómo que "¿Y tú?", acaso esa es forma de saludarme? —reclamó la castaña.

—Mimi… —suspiró mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro para finalmente llevarlas a su cabello y echarlo hacia atrás. —Debes ser la única persona que tiene tanta energía en la mañana.

—¡Eso es mentira! —reclamó Mimi más indignada que antes. Volteó a ver a su novio en busca de apoyo. —Matt, dile que es mentira.

—No puedo…

Ella frunció el ceño y posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas junto con soltar un bufido. Su novio y su amigo estaban acostumbrados a llevar una vida nocturna llena de distorsión, fiesta y pecado, además de despertar al otro día como cual basura en un evidente estado de zombies.

Y ella, con la amabilidad y preocupación que la caracterizaba, había ido felizmente a prepararle un buen desayuno a Matt y Tai, pues sabía que éste último tendría que viajar ese mismo día para ir a defender a su país y dejar en alto su nombre, además de llenar de orgullo el pecho de sus compatriotas… O al menos eso decía él, a ella no le haría ningún favor, salvo irse y dejarles el departamento solo a ellos dos. Aunque por otro lado, no podía ser tan mala amiga y dejar a Sora sola el resto del tiempo que Tai estuviera ausente, porque ella volvería pronto… Ya bastante mala había sido estando ahí junto a Tai, dejando a su mejor amiga sola en su agonía, después de tantos llantos por teléfono. Sabía que tenía que ser mala con Tai, su código ético de mejores amigas con Sora se lo ordenaba, pero por otra parte no podía, porque Sora no era así de rencorosa o vengativa como para exigirle que no se acerque a su ex novio, ni que deje de hablarle, incluso que ni lo mire… No, ella no era así. Por otro lado, a ella tampoco le nacía hacerlo, después de todo, ella conocía al moreno de tiempo antes que su amiga, es más, ella había ayudado a que estuvieran juntos, y quizás no sería buena idea recordárselo a Sora…

—¿Cómo está Sora? —preguntó él, y una vez que lo hizo le pareció una pésima idea. Matt viéndolo con su típica mirada de "para variar ya la cagaste" y Mimi con un notorio signo de interrogación en su expresión. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, aún desconcertada por su pregunta.

—Bien… —respondió Mimi sin más.

Que mentira más grande

Sora había estado gran parte de la noche llorando y ella intentando ser un apoyo para su amiga, animándola a través del teléfono, diciéndole cosas graciosas para que riera en lugar de llorar. Sabía que para Sora, Tai era un hombre importante en su vida, lo había amado mucho durante esos meses, y estaba segura de que ese amor que sentía por él no se esfumaría de un día para otro.

—Que bueno…

Pudo notar una mezcla de… ¿preocupación?, ¿desilusión? En sus palabras… ¿Por qué desilusión? ¿Acaso se sentiría más macho si le hubiese dicho "Pésimo. Sora ha llorado a mares por ti"? ¡Pues no! Su amiga, ante los ojos de Tai, debía estar bien y radiante.

—Sip… —asintió con lentitud para volver nuevamente a su yogurt con cereales, así como Tai volvía a beber de su jugo y Matt seguía con la mirada tambaleante entre ellos dos, aún podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Tai por su parte no sabía si alegrarse porque Sora sea tan madura y haya superado tan bien su rompimiento, o decepcionarse por lo tan bien que lo había tomado. Por una parte estaba bien, aunque por otra ¿significaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente para lamentar la situación?

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto? —habló nuevamente Mimi.

El moreno sonrió, saliendo de sus tortuosos pensamientos, y le devolvió la mirada con una ceja en alto. —Mimi… Sé que lo único que quieres es que me vaya para tener libertad de acciones con mi amigo aquí presente. —dicho esto ocasionó que ambos se sonrojaran, más ella que Matt, pero de igual forma lo había hecho. —Pero podrías disimular un poco más tu ansiedad, aún estoy aquí. —comenzó a reír con la reacción de su amiga, y luego a toser por lo dificultoso que le resultó tragar su tostada y reír a la vez. Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho para ayudarse a tragar su desayuno, volvió a ver a sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa burlona en el rostro y finalmente le respondió la pregunta a la castaña. —Se supone que en una hora y media, máximo dos, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto, así que para tu felicidad, ya queda poco.

—¡Tai!

* * *

Despertó con jaqueca. Lo sabía, era obvio que pasaría eso.

Sabía de antemano que llorar solo le traería dolores de cabeza, literalmente. Decidió que una buena ducha y un buen desayuno junto con un buen analgésico le ayudarían.

Ya vestida, y aún con su cabello algo húmedo caminó directo a su maleta y buscó una pequeña bolsa donde Mimi le había guardado parte de sus muchos remedios, entre todos esos debía haber uno efectivo contra su espantoso dolor de cabeza. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, volvió al baño para tragarlo con un poco de agua.

Entró a su habitación nuevamente, y observando que su celular ya había recuperado algo de la carga que había perdido la noche anterior, lo desconectó y se dispuso a salir, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor decidió bajar al pequeño café en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba, unas tostadas con un café y un jugo de naranja le vendrían bastante bien. Disfrutaba de toda la paz que podía sentir a esa hora de la mañana, hasta que un sonido en particular llamó su atención: Un mensaje de texto.

"_Amiga, espero que sea un gran día para ti, pásalo excelente y mucho éxito en la exposición. Te quiero mucho, linda ;*"_

Sonreía a medida que leía cada palabra de su amiga, ella siempre tan linda y preocupada… Se había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando sus llantos desesperados y sollozos, además de sus quejas, reclamos, lamentos, entre otras cosas que no tenía ánimos de recordar.

Otra alerta proveniente de su celular llamó nuevamente su atención, esta vez, avisándole que tenía llamadas perdidas, para ser más específico, seis… Todas de la misma persona…

Tai.

Unas inmensas ganas de oprimir el botón verde invadieron su ser, quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él y arreglar todo, volver a ser la feliz pareja que habían sido durante todos esos meses y que nunca, por nada en el mundo, debieron dejar de ser. Por otro lado… Tai había sido quien había dicho que lo mejor era terminar esa relación, que no llegaría a ningún lado… De ser así ¿para qué la habría llamado seis veces?

Decidió desligarse de todo eso por unos instantes, de no ser así, seguramente se pondría a llorar ahí mismo y no quería eso.

Terminó lentamente su desayuno y volvió a su habitación para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de ir a su exposición por su trabajo, nuevamente el sonido de su celular desviaba su atención, esta vez una actualización de Twitter, nuevamente su amiga deseándole lo mejor del mundo para su día, En seguida una nueva actualización le pareció bastante intrigante, y Mimi estaba implicada en ella.

" _17_Yagami: Un rico desayuno hecho por mi querida amiga PrincessMimi antes de irme al aeropuerto :)"_

Y una imagen de dicho desayuno.

Tai se iría en unas horas más y no lo vería en todo un mes…

* * *

—¿Papá?  
_—"_Hola pequeña, ¿cómo va todo en Hokkaido?"_  
_—Eh… Bien, supongo. Estoy en el avión de vuelta a Tokyo. —confesó a través del celular, creyendo que junto con eso se ganaría las penas más grandes del infierno de su querido y amado padre.

—"¿Por qué?, ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

—Sí papá, estoy bien, no me pasó nada… —dicho eso, escuchó a su papá suspirar. Podía respirar más tranquilo después de saber que su niñita se encontraba bien, entre comillas… —Espero que no te moleste que te haya enfermado, después de todo tú lo haces todo el tiempo… Era la única forma de irme sin quedar mal.

Haruhiko guardó silencio por un minuto, preocupando a Sora, luego de unos segundos sin hablar tomó aire y prosiguió con sus sospechas. —"¿Pasó algo con tu novio el futbolista de pacotilla?"

La pelirroja sonrió y negó con suavidad, algunas cosas, a pesar del tiempo, jamás cambiarían.

—Algunos problemas que pretendo solucionar ahora. —escuchó con atención por el altoparlante al piloto anunciando el pronto despegue del avión. —Tengo que cortar, te llamo cuando llegue, papá, te amo.

—"Y yo a ti mi niña, cuídate."

Luego de las despedidas presionó el botón rojo en su celular y cortó la llamada, respiró profundo en un vago intento de deshacer el dudo que se había formado en su garganta. Esperaba encontrar a Tai al llegar a Tokyo y poder aclarar las cosas con él, si bien no había estado todo el tiempo que el moreno quería con él, pero podían aclarar todo, y así no esperar todo un mes en la incertidumbre.

Sonrió aún nerviosa. Quería llegar luego a Tokyo y darle la sorpresa a Tai, pedirle una y mil veces disculpas por haber sido tan egoísta y seguir con sus vidas, juntos, como nunca debió dejar de ser.

* * *

—Que rápido… —comentó Mimi al verlo al otro lado de la puerta. Volteó a ver el reloj que decoraba la pared de la sala, notando que el rubio tan solo se había demorado menos de 20 minutos.

—Pero si era dejarlo en el aeropuerto, nada más. —explicó él, despreocupado.

—¿Y no te quedaste acompañándolo?

—¡¿Para qué? —Mimi estaba verdaderamente indignada con su comportamiento, lo hacía un pésimo amigo, pero la verdad Tai solo le había pedido ir a dejarlo a aeropuerto, no quería compañía.

—Nunca entiendes nada, ¿verdad? —la castaña seguía indignada, y no contento con eso, su siempre comprensivo novio se había sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón y comenzado a hacer zapping por los múltiples canales.

Luego de un rato discutiendo sobre lo mal amigo que era el rubio, finalmente Mimi cedió después de una invitación a almorzar a su restaurante favorito. Y como a Matt le había gustado reclamar por todo, ahora se tendría que bancar el hecho de que ella se iba a demorar poniéndose bella, no era que lo necesitara, pero el rubio se lo merecía.

Oprimió sus labios y los restregó para cerciorarse que el color permaneciera uniforme, realizó unas cuantas muecas más y lo comprobó desde ángulos distintos que sus labios lucían fabulosos. Ahora el rimel para oscurecer y alargar más aún sus pestañas.

—¡Mimi apúrate!

Oprimió sus labios con fuerza y los cubrió con su mano izquierda, no podía dejar escapar aquella carcajada que los gritos de Matt le habían generado.

—¿Sora? —escuchó Mimi desde el baño, le pareció bastante raro, su amiga no podía estar en el departamento, estaba en Hokkaido, quizás había llamado, pero ¿por qué al rubio y no a ella? ¡Era su mejor amiga y no la llamaba A ELLA! —Creí que llegabas mañana…

La castaña salió rápidamente del baño, importándole un comino que solo su ojo derecho tuviera rimel y no el izquierdo. Tenía que corroborar aquella información, que su amiga realmente había vuelto antes, y no era un invento de Matt para que se apurara.

—¡Amiga!

No, definitivamente no era un invento de Matt.

—Hola… —saludó la pelirroja aún intentando regular su respiración. Tiró su bolso al suelo, cayendo a un lado de su maleta.

—¿Qué… ¿Cómo es que… ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —terminó de preguntar la castaña saliendo finalmente de su trance.

—¿Y Tai? —preguntó Sora luego de tragar saliva, aún le costaba respirar.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió por qué su amiga estaba ahí, por qué se había venido antes… Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué más hacer o qué decirle. Miró a Matt, quien le devolvió la mirada indeciso y volvió la vista hacia su amiga, que la seguían viendo expectante. Sora estaba ahí por Tai y el moreno ya se había ido. ¿Cómo decirle que había llegado tarde?

—Lo siento amiga…

Tuvo que acercarse a envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, de eso que se necesitan para contener a alguien que está apunto de llorar.

Ese "lo siento" lo único que hacía era confirmarle que ya era demasiado tarde… Se sintió completamente estúpida por un momento…

_Cuando por fin logró divisar su maleta caminó hacia su encuentro, no quiso esperar a que la banda la trajera hacia ella, perdería tiempo muy valioso. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del aeropuerto, no podía perder ni un minuto más, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al departamento del moreno antes de que se fuera._

_Sabía por lo que habían dicho en todos los noticieros, que el vuelo de la Selección Japonesa saldría pasadas las dos de la tarde, por lógica, deducía que tenía que estar una hora y media o dos horas, a lo más, antes del despegue del avión, ya en el aeropuerto, y aún faltaba mucho para eso. Siguió su camino, interrumpida por unos cuantos hinchas de la Selección, todos con aquella camiseta azul y la bandera japonesa bordada en la parte izquierda del pecho, algunos con lienzos demostrando su apoyo e incondicionalidad._

_Observó un tumulto de gente cerca de las puertas de acceso. Dudó si quedarse ahí o irse lo más rápido que pudiera al departamento de Tai, puesto que si bien existía una posibilidad de que los jugadores estuvieran ahí, también sabía perfectamente que los fanáticos llegaban mucho antes, muchas veces ella había ido con su papá o con su hermano a ver a los jugadores, darles ánimo y pedirles autógrafos._

¡Tonta y mil veces TONTA!

Tai estaba ahí, tomándose fotos con los hinchas, dando autógrafos, compartiendo antes de subirse al avión y no volver en un mes. Tonta por no haber ido con el grupo de personas, tonta por haber preferido ir al departamento, aún creyendo en esa mentirosa corazonada que le decía que el moreno todavía se encontraba ahí… Tonta también por no haber llamado a nadie para confirmarlo, tonta por querer darle una sorpresa. ¿Qué sorpresa le iba a dar? Era obvio que Tai estaba enojado con ella, y con justa razón, había preferido asegurar su trabajo a su relación con él, se había marchado sin importarle nada, y luego, y para colmo, había ignorado por completo sus seis llamadas la noche anterior, y cuando había sido conciente de ellas, las había ignorado nuevamente, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él las desperdició todas… ¿Había persona más tonta en la Tierra? Ahora era un hecho, ¡NO!

* * *

Su buen amigo Matt, amablemente, y obligado por Mimi, lo había llevado al aeropuerto, no se había demorado más de diez minutos, violando todas las leyes del tránsito. La mayoría de sus compañeros, además de los entrenadores, se encontraban en una cafetería, aprovechando de comer algo antes del vuelo. La idea de su Director Técnico, de no realizar una concentración previa al vuelo, les había resultado muy útil a todos, ya que habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir con sus familiares y amigos.

Comenzó a hablar con otros jugadores de su mismo equipo, y otros de los cuales se había hecho amigo en los entrenamientos, mejor dicho, él solo se dedicaba a escuchar, pues ellos hablaban de sus novias, hijos, esposas… Él no tenía una esposa, ni hijos… Y ahora tampoco una novia. Y sus compañeros de equipo bien lo notaron, no les hacía falta preguntarle por ella, pues antes que todo, el moreno se encargaba de hablar maravillas de ella, incluso sin preguntarle antes, era obvio que ahora había pasado algo. Uno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntarle por la pelirroja, obteniendo como respuesta de parte de él un simple "No quiero hablar de eso ahora.", acompañado por una falsa sonrisa para demostrarle a sus amigos que "estaba bien".

Una vez habían llegado todos los jugadores citados por el entrenador y dejado ya su equipaje, se dirigieron a la sala de embarque, siempre rodeados por los fanáticos que se hacían un espacio en su día para ir a apoyarlos y alentarlos en aquel periodo donde se encontrarían defendiendo a su país en el extranjero.

Tai miró a su alrededor, viéndose envuelto en un mar de gente, un mar interminable.

Firmó unos cuantos autógrafos y se tomó unas cuantas fotos con quienes se lo pedían, siempre mirando a distintos lados, como buscando a alguien con desesperación.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Sabía que Sora no podía estar ahí, ella estaba en Hokkaido por su trabajo, y estaba bien, o al menos eso prefería pensar.

Soltó un fuerte y prolongado suspiro. Como nunca, el viaje se le hizo interminable, y envidiaba en gran medida a sus compañeros que habían podido dormir, él, por más que quisiera, nunca lo logró. ¿Y cómo lograrlo con aquellos ojos carmesí persiguiéndolo en su mente y recordándole lo tonto y estúpido que había sido? Había terminado con lo más lindo que pudo haberle pasado, solo por no dejar que hiciera tranquilamente su vida…

Sin duda, sería el viaje más eterno del mundo…

* * *

Ya de vuelta, tuvo que pasar el mismo ajetreo anterior, una masa interminable de gente, de fanáticos del fútbol, agradeciéndoles por traer a casa la tan ansiada Copa Asiática, desde Catar. Todos entonaban cánticos alusivos a su buena campaña en el extranjero, todos felices y contentos… ¿Y él? Ni parecido al entusiasmo que mostraban todos ahí, hasta sus compañeros de la Selección se veían más felices que él… Cualquiera, de hecho.

Tan rápido como llegó a su departamento, tomó una ducha corta, se vistió nuevamente y salió a caminar para distraerse un poco de todo aquello que lo atormentaba, extrañaba más que nunca su país, su ciudad, sus calles, todo.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto había caminado, solo era conciente del lugar hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pies.

—_Lo siento. —dijo él muy amable. _

_Ella le sonrió.—No, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa… En todo caso no te preocupes, el café está bien. —habló con una gran sonrisa que él le correspondió de inmediato._

—_Que bueno… —dijo siguiéndole la corriente. —Eso es lo que realmente importa._

—_Claro. _

La vio a través de la ventana al interior del local, en el lugar de siempre, solo que ahora estaba sola. Su primer impulso fue ir corriendo hasta ella, abrazarla, besarla y no volver a separarse nunca más de ella, su corazón lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero su orgullo gritó más fuerte. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía culpa de nada, entonces ¿por qué tener que ir él y demostrar debilidad?, ¿Por qué no podía buscarlo ella?

—_Soy futbolista profesional. —habló él al ver la notoria mueca de extrañeza de la chica. Y luego rió cuando abrió inmensamente sus ojos llenos de impresión._

—_¡Mentira!_

—_No, es cierto. —se defendió él._

—_Yo amo el fútbol._

Sí. Amaba tanto el fútbol que precisamente era uno de los motivos que los habían llevado a terminar su relación. Que irónico…

Suspiró y acomodó la capucha de su polerón asegurándose se que cubriera lo suficiente para no ser reconocido e interceptado por alguna persona. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería caminar por ahí, despejar su mente y si era posible, desaparecer.

* * *

—Sora, ¿no verás el partido con nosotros?

Arqueó ambas cejas. Sabía que desde el momento en que ella conoció a Tai, gracias a sus amigos que, a toda costa, querían emparejarla con él, Mimi se había vuelto más fanática del fútbol que antes, mucho más, pero esas actitudes de la castaña seguían impresionándola. Todavía no se acostumbraba. Antes era ella la que prácticamente le rogaba a la castaña ver un partido de fútbol con ella, para no sentirse tan sola.

Ella simplemente negó. —¿Por qué? —preguntó su amiga.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas de ver fútbol…

Esta vez la impresionada era Mimi. —¿"No tengo ganas de ver fútbol"? Vamos Sora, esa no eres tú. Ven, siéntate aquí. —dijo corriéndose un poco hacia el costado para hacerle un espacio y palmeó el cojín.

—No Mimi, no te preocupes, en serio no tengo ánimo. Tal vez para la próxima.

Sí claro, para la próxima. Llevaba diciendo lo mismo hace dos semanas, cuando el moreno había vuelto de su paso por la Selección y vuelto a jugar por su equipo, que no era de sus favoritos, pero antes de igual forma lo veía, solo porque su novio jugaba ahí. Ya no era su novio, no tenía por qué ver los partidos de aquel equipo de cuarta.

Mimi y Matt solo observaron a Sora dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. La castaña suspiró.

—Si lo piensas fríamente, es mejor que Sora no vea a Tai jugando… Es cierto —agregó Matt rápidamente al notar la expresión molesta de su novia. —, está jugando pésimo. Siempre le hacen faltas o las comete él, de hecho, ya tiene tarjetas amarillas de partidos anteriores, si le ponen otra más ahora, no podrá jugar en el siguiente encuentro. —sí… Matt había aprendido más de fútbol viendo a Tai… —Además ya no está haciendo goles, y por lo general lo cambian para el segundo tiempo.

Ella volvió a suspirar y luego torció sus labios. Era obvio… Tai estaba distraído y triste porque no estaba con Sora, porque ellos dos se complementaban el uno al otro, ambos se necesitaban para ser felices, y lo sabían, pero eran tan tercos y orgullosos que no lo querían aceptar. No querían aceptar que eran un asco separados.

Pasados los 30 minutos, apenas del primer tiempo, ya habían expulsado a un jugador del Fukuoka producto de un manotazo que le había proporcionado a un jugador contrario en el rostro en plena zona penal, eso quizá cambiaría drásticamente el transcurso del partido, permitiéndole un mejor resultado que favorezca al equipo de su amigo, pero no.

10 minutos más tarde, su compañero de equipo, Nakamura, realizó una barrida para poder quitarle el balón a su oponente, sin embargo, el jugador, teatrero como muchos, se había tirado al suelo intencionalmente y ocasionado que el árbitro detuviera el partido. Le mostró tarjeta amarilla a Nakamura, y Tai, como buen capitán, comenzó a reclamarle al árbitro. Matt permanecía atento a las acciones de su amigo que veía a través de la televisión, presentía que no resultaría nada bueno, y en efecto, pese a los intentos de su compañero por calmar a Tai, el moreno siguió reclamándole un sin fin de cosas al árbitro, y como lo predijo el rubio en algún momento, su amigo se había ganado una tarjeta roja directa, por reclamar. Mostraron al Director Técnico en la pantalla, no hacía más que maldecir, pasar sus manos por su rostro con frustración y golpear lo que sea que se interpusiera en su paso.

Sin más, el moreno se vio en la obligación de abandonar la cancha no sin antes entregarle la jineta de capitán a Nakamura. Caminó directo hacia los vestidores en medio de la frustración de toda la hinchada, sin embargo, orgullosos, pues había sido expulsado en mala ley, por defender a su compañero y por destacar los favoritismos del árbitro.

(…)

El partido ya había terminado hace un rato, Matt ya se había ido a su departamento, dejando a ambas amigas solas. Mimi se armó de valor, su deber moral como mejor amiga de la pelirroja la obligaba a insistir hasta que le hablara de sus sentimientos, estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier cosa que le reclamara Sora, se protegería de cuanta cosa quisiera arrojarle en la cabeza, de los muchos insultos que recibiría para que saliera de su habitación, ¡TODO! Sora no se libraría de ella tan fácilmente.

Giró con lentitud el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente, para su asombro, nada le fue arrojado, tampoco le estaba gritando, Sora se había quedado dormida.

Abrió más la puerta para poder adentrarse en la habitación, se acercó un poco más a su amiga, notando que tenía repartidos unos cuantos papeles desechables por la cama, era obvio, había estado llorando, y ¿quién tenía la culpa de eso? Quien otro más que Tai.

Con cuidado sacó una frazada que mantenía Sora a los pies de su cama, la estiró y tapó a su amiga. La observó por unos instantes y sonrió de lado. Sora siempre había sido una mujer madura e independiente, pareciera que nada le afectaba ni le hacía daño, cuando la realidad era muy distinta, lo de ser fuerte y alegre era lo que ella quería demostrarle a los demás, siempre decía que cuando las personas conocían su interior, se aprovechaban de ella y la hacían débil. Al parecer tenía razón. Tai la había vuelto "débil"

Decidió simplemente dejarla dormir, a juzgar por la cantidad de pañuelos que encontró sobre la cama de la pelirroja, había llorado bastante, y ella bien sabía el cansancio que daba luego de llorar.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda te pasó?

Tai sonrió con sarcasmo, esa había sido el siempre amable saludo de Matt.

—Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Es en serio, idiota. Te haces llamar a ti mismo como uno de los mejores jugadores, juegas en el mejor equipo, según tú, ¿Y te haces expulsar?

—No me hice expulsar. —respondió indignado.

—Claro que sí… Ponerte a discutir con el árbitro Tai, por favor, tú nunca haces eso… Creo que es la primera vez que te expulsan.

El moreno miró hacia otro lado. —¿Quieres callarte? Primero el director técnico, y ahora tú, ¿crees que no he tenido suficiente? A todos los jugadores les pasa, todos tienen que pasar por eso alguna vez. Además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El árbitro cobró una amarilla equivocadamente, la amarilla no debía ser para Nakamura, sino para Ozu por simulación, es obvio que le iba a reclamar, soy el capitán y tengo derecho de reclamar.

—Fuiste estúpido, Tai, y todos lo notamos. Si tanto te molesta el hecho de no estar con Sora, si tanto la extrañas, ¿por qué simplemente no hablar con ella? Imbécil. ¿Por qué mierda siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso? Entiende, la cagaste, no será ni la primera ni mucho menos la última vez que lo hagas, pero si estar lejos de ella te pone más idiota de lo normal, por favor ve a pedirle perdón de rodillas.

—¿Qué?

—Y no te des por vencido hasta que te perdone, en serio.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a disculparme?

—Porque tú tuviste la culpa. —respondió con simpleza. —Oye, no puedes disponer del tiempo de las personas. Está bien que tengas un trabajo con un horario irregular, que los partidos en lugares lejanos y los torneos te privan muchas veces de la vida social y todo eso, pero no por eso es obligación de Sora, o de quien esté contigo, adaptarse a tu tiempo… Te ha tocado la suerte de que tus novias anteriores, o las chicas con quienes haz tenido 'algo' no hacen nada, no trabajan, se ganan la vida a costa de tipos como tú que las mantienen… Pero Sora no es así, y deberías estar agradecido de haber encontrado a una mujer así y que además te ame… —su amigo ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, tan solo se dedicaba a mirar quien sabe a qué dirección, hacía como si sus palabras les resbalaran por el cuerpo, cuando la verdad era que cada una de ellas era como una afilada daga que calaba hondo en su corazón, retorciéndolo de un agonizante dolor.

—Yo tengo la culpa de todo, ¿verdad? —Matt solo se encogió de hombros sin responderle nada, aunque con su actitud, y todas sus acusaciones previas, la respuesta era más que evidente.

Encogerse de brazos en el lenguaje de Matt era un '¡Sí huevón! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!'

—Fui un imbécil.

—Tú lo haz dicho.

—No soy quien para haberle exigido algo a Sora, ella tiene su vida, su trabajo, sus cosas… No debí exigirle que dejara lo que la apasiona por un puto capricho mío. —hablaba Tai, sacando sus propias conclusiones con respecto a toda la situación vivida con Sora. Matt se dedicaba a escucharlo atentamente, pese a que ya era sabido por todos sus cercanos, solo le faltaba darse cuenta de ello a él mismo, pero como siempre, Tai era el último en enterarse de sus propios sentimientos. —Ella hace lo que más le gusta, igual que yo… Y si queremos estar juntos, tenemos que complementarnos, adecuarnos a esos tiempos…

—¡Bien! —exclamó el rubio victorioso. —Al fin lo entendiste, ya era hora… Y bien… —Tai volteó expectante hacia él. —¿Te disculparás con Sora?

* * *

Sintió que su cama se movió levemente, lo cual la obligó a despertar. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos y giró su cuerpo.

—¿Papá? —Haruhiko le sonrió, ella se incorporó para ver mejor a su padre. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Hija, son las tres de la tarde.

Abrió sus ojos con impresión e inmediatamente tomó el celular en su velador para verificar la hora, bien su padre podía estarle jugando una broma, pero no. —No puede ser. —dijo más para sí misma, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos. —Mi trabajo…

—Descuida… Llamé a tu trabajo y les dije que te habías esguinzado una tobillo y que no podías ir al trabajo en unos días. Ahora solo necesitamos un médico amigo que nos facilite una licencia falsa.

Sora sonrió, ellos vivían enfermándose mutuamente para su propio beneficio, en todo caso, conocía al médico amigo perfecto para situación. —Gracias.

—De nada mi amor. —contestó el hombre correspondiéndole la sonrisa. —¿Y? —Sora enarcó una ceja. —¿Me vas a contar por qué estás así? Tu amiga me llamó y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti… Que no estabas muy bien, que te la pasaste en cama todo el fin de semana, que llorabas mucho, y que ni siquiera habías visto los partidos de fútbol, incluso que no habías visto a tu noviecito jugar, mejor así —comentó. —, perdieron 4-1, no me sorprende en todo caso, son malos. Pero también te perdiste la goleada del Nagoya al Kashima, 6-0. Debiste haberlo visto. —habló emocionado. Sora solo sonrió de lado. Como estaría de mal que ni eso lograba subirle el ánimo. —Ya, cuéntame.

—Soy una tonta, papá. —le dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, como una pequeña niña que necesitaba la calidez de un abrazo de papá. Haruhiko la envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo y acarició su cabello rojizo.

—Hija… No eres una tonta, y aunque lo fueras, esa no es una razón para llorar… —lo sabía, era un asco consolando a su hija, y es que no tenía muchas ocasiones para sacar alguna enseñanza de cómo hacerlo, Sora era una chica fuerte, rara vez lloraba, y cuando estaba triste, sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

—Sí lo soy… Tai y yo ya no estamos juntos y es solo por culpa mía.

—Sora, insisto, esa no es una razón para llorar… Además, él apesta como futbolista, te morirías de hambre a su lado.

De acuerdo, no lo había dicho en serio, tan solo había sido para sacarle una sonrisa a su pequeña, y en parte lo había logrado. Sora alzó su rostro y lo vio con reproche, pero al ver la sonrisa estampada en los labios de su padre, le fue imposible no corresponderle.

—Ya, hablando en serio, Sora, si crees que fue tú culpa el que terminaran, y si estás arrepentida de lo que sea que hayas hecho, habla con él, hija, dile que lo sientes, y si él te ama lo entenderá y te disculpará. Estoy seguro de eso… Se le nota que está enamorado de ti, por la forma en que te mira, cuando te sonríe… Y el que me soporte siempre que lo ataco, ya es mucho para mi, ese hombre debe amarte mucho para soportar mis ninguneos constantes hacia él. —Sora volvió a sonreír, eso era verdad, su padre siempre que lo veía le decía que era pésimo, que su equipo era un asco, que eran tan malos que deseaba que se fueran a la 'B', entre otras cosas a las que el moreno, aunque le hirviera la sangre, no decía nada. Así que no era extraño para él pensar en que, si tal como decía su hija, ella tenía la culpa, Taichi la perdonaría por su actuar. —Hija, a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda decir de él, Taichi es un buen hombre, y se nota que te quiere de verdad. Hace mucho que no te veía tan contenta con algún muchacho, aunque los espantaba a todos, pero creo que él es diferente… De verdad ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que tendría que soportarlo hasta el día de mi muerte, que se casarían y todo… De verdad creo que deberías hablar con él e intentar solucionar las cosas.

Habló pacientemente su padre, y ella, de igual forma, lo escuchaba. Tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, si ella había tenido la culpa, entonces ella tenía que ir a disculparse con Tai. Quería solucionar las cosas, ella más que nadie se sentía vacía sin Tai a su lado, en poco tiempo él se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en su vida, casi al punto de necesitarlo para vivir, y todas esas semanas lejos de él ya casi la estaban matando. Tenía que solucionar las cosas, si resultaba, bien, y si no, bueno… Al menos lo había intentado…

Estaba decidida.

* * *

_A la mierda, son las 3:15 de la mañana y extrañamente tengo sueño, así que saluditos rápidos para las personas que ilusamente dejaron RR pidiendo una pronta continuación xDDDDDD No mentira, gracias por sus reviews *-* Hacen que sea una mejor persona :') **Jell, Sr. Anónimo ._., lucy-yagami, LadyMimato, Aria05, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, CureWhite13, Rowwsxckuhjb y sus mutaciones extrañas ._., Shioow (niña hace mucho que no se de ti *-*) PíaLinda~ FrancaisBaiser :L, ClAu-22, Meny *-* y Genee** :) Gracias a todas y cada una por dedicarse el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas :)_

_Bueno, y como es un fic futbolero, en parte, y yo con mis noticias futboleras les comento que mañana juega mi querida Universidad de Chile (L) Y juega Johnny Herrera, el arquero con el poto más grande de Chile :L Iré a verle el poto personalmente al estadio, que se ve desde mi asiento porque es inmenso :Q Y si no, lo veré desde la tele, en HD xDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Para la otra espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar... ESPERO, y espero también que el otro fic termine luego... ESPERO! xD_

_Cuídense, nos leemos :)_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	3. Juégatela

_Ya :D Al fin la inspiración terminó de llegar y me ayudó a dignarme a actualizar :)_

_Antes que todo, hoy está de cumpleaños una personita que me motivó a escribir este fic, quien pidió secuela de "Un gol, un beso", así es Genee :D Cumple añitos hoy, así que muchas felicidades mi niña. Este capítulo en especial va para ti :)_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**** No le tenía fe a la Selección, pero me taparon la boca y le ganaron a Uruguay 2-0 :D Tampoco le tenía fe a la U el otro día, creí que iban a perder con la Unión, pero jugaron bien y mantuvieron un empate :) Y lo más probable es que mañana no pueda ir al estadio D: Ah sí, Digimon no me pertenece :(**

* * *

**_Mi complemento_**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_ Juégatela_

* * *

Toda su determinación pasó por un momento de crisis existenciales.

¿Y si él en realidad no quería saber nada de ella?

Sabía que no podía andar por la vida sacando conclusiones apresuradas, pero pensando así, prefería mil veces quedar como una dejada a pasar la vergüenza y humillación de su vida, y encima, ambas juntas.

No, gracias.

Prefería no hacer nada y esperar que el moreno fuera quien diera el primer paso. Así al menos estaría segura de lo que él quería realmente.

Suspiró resignada con su celular aún entre sus manos. Con esta nueva decisión, presionó el botón central, volviendo al menú principal, borrando todo rastro de querer hacer una llamada al moreno y arrojó el pequeño aparatito sobre su cama.

Miró hacia un lado, donde colgaba un calendario bajo la imagen de su equipo favorito, notando que ya era miércoles. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba en medio de sus "mini-vacaciones", que se había visto en la obligación de tomar gracias a su padre y su excusa de que se había esguinzado el tobillo. Por él tuvo que recurrir a su buen amigo Jou y pedirle por favor, casi arrodillándose, para que hiciera la vista gorda, olvidando que alguna vez realizó el Juramento de Hipócrates, de modo que emitiera una licencia falsa para ella. Luego de unas horas, unos cuantos "por favor", otros cuantos "Vamos… ¿qué te cuesta?", algunos "Somos amigos… Yo haría algo así por ti" y uno que otro puchero por ahí, lo había logrado, una licencia médica por cinco días.

En ese momento no le vio nada malo, es más, unas mini-vacaciones en ese tiempo, donde la oficina era prácticamente un caos, era casi un milagro, un regalo divino… Pero ahora, que ya había pasado dos días en su casa, encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes, lo único que hacía era pensar en Tai. Permanecía sola durante el día, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mimi trabajaba, su padre también, su hermano igual, todos sus amigos estaban ocupados… No podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en él, todo le recordaba a él, parecía una boba enamorada, y la verdad, eso es lo que era… Una boba enamorada y arrepentida. Y encima de todo, sola… ¿Qué mejor? La vida solo quería joderla…

Creyó que luego de muchos días llorando por el amor de su vida, ya no le quedarían lágrimas, pero sin duda se había equivocado… Carrie Bradshaw se había equivocado…

La recordaba muy bien, puesto que cuando había empezado a sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo, luego de que había vuelto de Hokkaido para aprovechar sus últimos momentos con Tai antes de que se fuera a jugar la Copa Asiática a Catar, justo cuando su vida comenzaba a caerse a pedazos y ella lo sentía, Mimi había sido más que insistente cuando le pidió, o más bien, le ordenó, ver 'Sex and the city, la película', con ella. Entonces, Carrie, una de las protagonistas, que estaba sobrellevando su propia ruptura con su novio, apunto de casarse, dijo algo muy sabio a su juicio.

'_Tal vez solo se permite una cierta cantidad de lágrimas por hombre y yo ya rebasé mi cuota.'_

Cuando la escuchó, pensó que entonces ella también, en algún momento tenía que dejar de llorar… Pero no.

Ya llevaba más de un mes llorando como las tontas por un hombre, con la única diferencia era que las tontas lloraban por hombres que no valían la pena… Tai no era esa clase de hombre, Tai era su mundo… Y ella no había sabido valorarlo.

Si estaba así a mitad de semana, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría al día siguiente, o tal vez el viernes… Era un asco, ni duda cabía de ello…

* * *

—No sé para qué vas, si de todos modos te expulsarán de nuevo. —aseguró el rubio, viendo como su amigo ordenaba su bolso para irse al Centro Deportivo antes del partido de aquella tarde. Tai suspiró.

—No me van a expulsar… No me pueden expulsar —corrigió. —. Ya le dieron una fecha de castigo al árbitro que me expulsó por haberse equivocado en su veredicto, si me expulsan ahora, sería como darle la razón, así que, como nunca, no reclamaré por nada… Aunque la jineta de capitán no está de adorno, pero bueno… Seré el jugador más tranquilo del mundo.

Matt prefirió no contradecir a su amigo… Si él creía que podía estar todo un partido sin reclamar, bien por él, aunque, como su mejor amigo, y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, realmente lo dudaba mucho.

—Tai… eres mi mejor amigo, así que te lo diré. —el moreno volteó a mirarlo, expectante de lo que sea que pudiera decirle Matt, que, conociéndolo, no sería nada bueno, ni mucho menos tendría tacto al decirlo. —¿En realidad crees que podrás estar 90 minutos tranquilo, cuando llevas como un mes con ese comportamiento idiota?

Ya sabía adonde iba Matt con todo eso.

Suspiró.

—Si quieres volver a estar bien, la solución es simple. —habló él, yendo hacia el refrigerador, dispuesto a sacar una fría y refrescante cerveza. —Discúlpate con Sora.

Sí…

Suspiró, volviendo la atención exclusivamente a su bolso, o al menos, eso pretendía. Se encargaba de revolver y volver a ordenarlo, una y otra vez, al menos así hacía que su mente estuviera ocupada en otra cosa… que no fuese pensar en ella. Y por un momento lo consiguió, hubo un instante en el cual no pensó en Sora, sino en que si su equipo no hubiese apelado al mal criterio del árbitro, él no tendría que ir a jugar, y podría quedarse bebiendo con Matt, quien parecía restregarle en la cara que podía beber tranquilamente y él no.

Le hacía falta distraerse con un poco de alcohol y una profunda conversación con amigos sobre cualquier estupidez, por lo que jugaría los 90 minutos, intentando no ser expulsado nuevamente, saldría rápido del recinto y organizaría algo con sus buenos y siempre dispuestos amigos. Cuando se trataba de cerveza y fiestas, ninguno le decía que no, en especial Matt.

* * *

Era viernes ya, y aún pensaba en la falacia que había dicho Carrie Bradshaw. Quizás ella lo había dicho porque en el fondo, sabía que iba a recuperar a su hombre. Sora lloraba porque no tenía seguridad de nada en ese momento.

Tomó nuevamente su celular, el reloj digital incorporado marcaban 15:46, y aún no se dignaba en tomar desayuno siquiera. Suspiró resignada puesto que su estómago había empezado a rugir más fuerte que nunca, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y evitar a toda costa aquel rostro tan indigno que había mantenido hasta entonces, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados ya no había nada que hacer.

Abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo rápido y fácil de cocinar, algo que no requiriera de tanto esfuerzo de su parte. Vio un yogurt al fondo que la llamaba con deseo, estiró el brazo y lo retiró. Ese sería su "almuerzayuno"

Iba a la mitad de su comida y fue interrumpida brutalmente por el ruido del timbre. Suspiró, no le importó qué tan desastrosa de veía, simplemente abrió y algo en su interior agradeció que solo se haya tratado de su padre, porque, demostrándolo o no, la vergüenza se la comería viva si alguien la viera hecha un asco, como estaba ahora, en la calle. Vivir tanto tiempo con Mimi, y trabajar en algo relacionado con la moda, había influenciado de extraña manera en ella, aunque sea en los más mínimos detalles.

—Hija… Eres un asco.

Sora torció los labios.

Su padre… Era una gran pila de sinceridad. Era tan sincero y tan hombre que a veces olvidaba que ella era una mujer, y que a veces a las mujeres no les hacía daño una mentirilla piadosa de vez en cuando. Sabía que era un asco, que parecía un mapache con las ojeras tan pronunciadas, que no había visto la luz del sol el días, que no se había sacado el pijama, pero no le haría daño a su padre obviar todos esos aspectos algunas veces…

—Que desatinado… —comentó Dan a un lado de ella. No importaba de qué se tratara, si era verdad o no, él no haría o diría algo que pudiera lastimarla, nunca.

—Gracias papá, yo también te quiero.

—No le hagas caso, hermanita… Te ves… —realizó una mueca que denotaba algo de desagrado, quería decir algo lindo, lo sabía, conocía a su hermano, pero ella, en esos momentos, era un desastre andante, estaba hecha un asco, estaba repugnante e indecente… Ella misma le dificultaba decir algo bonito a Dan.

El mayor simplemente rió y se adentró en la vivienda. —El partido empieza en dos horas, tienes una hora para estar lista e irnos, sabes la congestión que se genera en las calles cuando hay partido.

La pelirroja cuestionó a su padre con la mirada. —¿Hoy juega el Nagoya?

—Ojalá… No, jugamos el domingo. —acotó su hermano.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú solo ve a arreglarte. —habló nuevamente el castaño enseñándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Sora no cesaba con su mirada interrogante, había algo ahí que no le calzaba. En primer lugar, ¿qué hacían su padre y su hermano en su departamento? Y encima pidiéndole que se arregle para ir al estadio, a ver un partido que no era precisamente el del equipo de sus amores. Odiaba estar tan desconectada del mundo. En un día normal, común y corriente, con su buen ánimo y sus ganas de vivir, sabría exactamente cuando y a qué hora jugaban todos los equipos de la liga, ella era una mujer que gustaba del fútbol nacional, celebrar las victorias de su equipo, llorar las derrotas, reír de las derrotas de los enemigos y lamentar los triunfos de los mismos. Discutir, pelear, reclamar contra los árbitros y las jugadas mal intencionadas de algunos que deberían haber escogido el teatro como su carrera y no ensuciar así el buen nombre del deporte. Así era ella… Ahora más bien parecía una nenita delicada, llorona, y lo peor, que no sabía nada de aquel deporte que tanto le fascinaba… Su padre lo había dicho con todas sus letras: Era un asco.

—Papá, no entiendo nada. Si hoy no juega el Nagoya, ¿para qué ir al estadio?

—¿Quieres ver al futbolista de cuarta o no?

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, hastiada de impresión.

Pasó sus ojos desde su padre hasta su hermano, quien le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto para que se apurara.

¿De verdad su papá había dicho eso? Al parecer su orgullo no era tan grande como ella pensaba. Una cosa había sido aceptar y asumir que él pensaba que tendría que soportar a Tai por mucho tiempo más, eso, para ella, ya era un paso. Pero otra muy distinta, era dejar de lado su enorme orgullo y pisar territorio enemigo… Por ella… Quizás no se quedaría a ver el partido, mucho menos se sentaría en uno de los asientos del estadio, ni loco, se podría quemar, como un vampiro al sol, y estaba más que segura que su hermano tenía mucho que ver en la decisión de su padre.

Le sonrió una vez más a ambos antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Avanzó lo más que pudo en el auto, la congestión los hacía avanzar muy poco por aquella calle, tanto así que la mayoría, que iba en taxi o en autobús, preferían bajarse y caminar hacia el estadio.

Dan suspiró, deteniendo definitivamente el auto luego de avanzar unos pocos metros a no más de diez kilómetros por hora. —De aquí a que avance un poco más, el partido ya habrá empezado… —dijo el castaño.

—Me bajaré aquí. —imitaría la acción de los fanáticos.

—¿Estás segura, hija?

—Sí… —respondió ella. Se levantó del asiento trasero y se acercó a su hermano, apoyándose en los asientos. —Gracias por traerme. —habló dándole un beso en la mejilla. Volteó hacia su padre y le sonrió. —Gracias… Papá.

—Nada de gracias… Si tu noviecito no hace un gol, vete olvidando de él.

La pelirroja sonrió y negó con suavidad. Suspiró ya un poco más tranquila y se bajó del auto para comenzar a caminar junto a la multitud.

* * *

—Yagami… —le llamó uno de sus compañeros, tomándolo por sorpresa. Tai volteó hacia él. —Está tu novia afuera. Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Mi novia? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí, Sora… Así se llama, ¿no?

Sí, así se llamada, pero hasta donde él sabía, ella ya no era su novia, y sus compañeros bien lo sabían.

Se levantó aún dubitativo de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

Le pareció bastante extraño que se acercara su compañero Ishikawa, diciéndole que Sora estaba afuera de los camarines y que le urgía hablar con él. Posiblemente era una broma de mal gusto que había planeado junto a sus compañeros de equipo, todo para hacerlo sentir mal. Tan solo cuando vio a la pelirroja sentada sobre una de las bancas del pasillo, creyó en su palabra.

Él consideraba que hacía calor, por ello no entendía como Sora podía andar con aquella chaqueta negra. Además del supuesto frío que podía sentir la pelirroja, se notaba algo nerviosa, pues jugaba incesantemente con sus dedos y los miraba con concentración.

Sora alzó la vista al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Intentó sonreír lo más creíblemente que puso, sin embargo, pese al poco tiempo de conocerla, él ya sabía perfectamente cuando le pasaba algo malo, o cuando intentaba ocultar algo tras aquella falsa sonrisa. Él caminó hacia ella y rápidamente tomó asiento a su lado.

—Hola…

—Hola. —respondió sin más él.

—Felicitaciones por el primer lugar en la Copa Asiática.

Tai soltó una suave e inexpresiva risa.

—Solo hice un gol.

—Sí, pero ese gol fue suficiente para ganar la final.

—No fue mi mejor juego.

—Pero gracias a ti, ganó Japón. Deberías estar orgulloso.

—¿A qué viniste? —fue directo al grano. Ya no soportaba más charla inútil, Sora estaba ahí por un motivo que al parecer ella prefería evadir.

—Yo… Quería desearte suerte en el partido. Sé que no la necesitas, puesto que eres un excelente jugador, pero uno nunca sabe, en una de esas te puede pasar lo mismo que en la final con Nagoya, donde el mastodonte de Mazukawa te golpeó en la cabeza y quedaste inconciente, así que… Bueno —sonrió con nerviosismo. —, suerte…

—Gracias…

Sora volvió a sonreírle, esta vez dejando de lado los posibles temores que la atormentaban anteriormente. Sora sonreía hasta con sus ojos, y por ellos mismos, podía notar que la pelirroja lo único que quería era arreglar todo, disculparse, solucionar las cosas y que todo volviera a ser como antes de aquella absurda discusión. Sin embargo, habían dos cosas que no le permitían cumplir con su petición: Una, él era tan orgulloso que no le daría en el gusto, y dos, él era tan tonto, que no entendía como era que Sora dejara de lado su propio orgullo e ir a disculparse con él sabiendo que no había hecho nada malo, que toda la culpa la tenía él y su estúpido orgullo que no le dejaba ver más allá de su propio ego, creyendo en su pobre mentecita que toda la razón era de él, cuando obviamente las cosas NO eran así… Sora lo amaba, y por ello estaba dispuesta a echarse la culpa por algo que ella no había hecho, tragarse amargamente su orgullo e ir a pedirle disculpas, y encima al estadio del equipo que ella tanto detestaba, como si hubiese hecho la cosa más terrible del universo. Sora era un ángel. Y él un pobre idiota.

Aún así, siendo un pobre idiota y todo eso, aún era un idiota orgulloso, estúpidamente orgulloso.

—¿Tai…?

—¿Qué?

Tragó saliva, su seriedad y su frialdad calaban hondo en lo más profundo de su corazón, le molestaba, le dolía. Suspiró profundo y continuó. —Perdóname.

La vio de reojo por un instante y luego su mirada se situó en el techo.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

—Bueno, yo… En cualquier momento salgo a la cancha, será mejor que te vayas. —fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Sí, me iré… Pero antes, te tengo una sorpresa.

Bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y expectante de la reacción que Tai tendría al ver el regalo que tenía para él. Cuando ya la tuvo abierta, tomó con ambas manos los bordes de ésta y los estiró para que él pudiera ver lo que traía bajo la prenda. Su mueca de felicidad se extendió conforme la expresión del moreno se acrecentaba, entre extrañeza y felicidad… Una extraña combinación.

—¿Te gustó? —el moreno seguía sin decir nada, tan solo se dedicaba a mirarla con impresión. —Si mi papá me viera, de seguro me mata. Menos mal que no está aquí… —dijo con algo de diversión.

Sabía que no era algo fácil para Sora. Ella era una apasionada del fútbol, mucho más por su equipo, por lo que eso, en cualquier otro momento sería una aberración, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que Sora estaba deseando quitarse esa camiseta y tomar un prolongado baño de tina para "desinfectar" su cuerpo, pero ante los ojos de él, adoraba verla con la camiseta del Tokyo. No era la primera vez que la usaba, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía por voluntad propia, la vez anterior había sido una apuesta que había perdido, precisamente con él.

—Vamos muchachos, ya es hora. —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, al interior de los camarines. —¿Dónde está Yagami? —segundos después, salió el entrenador, Kiyoshi Okuma. —¡Yagami, a la cancha!

—Sí, entrenador. —dijo él levantándose de la banca. El director técnico volvió a entrar a los camarines luego de dar aquella última orden. Tai volvió a ver a Sora, quien se levantó también del asiento. —Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé… Te estaré viendo… donde siempre. —sonrió ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Se acercó con lentitud hacia su rostro y suavemente depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del moreno. Casi tan lento como realizó la acción, se separó de él, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. —Suerte. —le deseó antes de irse.

Escuchó como sus compañeros empezaban a alistarse para salir a la cancha, el entrenador gritaba dando las últimas indicaciones.

—¡Yagami!

Escuchó su nombre, una y otra vez en los labios de su entrenador, al borde del enojo, pero él no hacía caso. Solo se dedicaba a observar a aquella pelirroja que había ido a brindarle su apoyo y además a pedirle perdón y él, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo? "Blah blah blah, en cualquier momento salgo a la cancha, es mejor que te vayas, blah blah blah ."

Tanto sus emociones como su razón, en ese momento se habían unido con solo una opinión en común: perseguirla.

Avanzó un paso cuando director técnico abrió nuevamente la puerta del camarín, casi con humo saliendo por sus orejas. Comenzó a decir algo sobre la responsabilidad y la disciplina, que él, siendo el capitán, debería tener ambas, que demostrara que mandar un reclamo formal a la Asociación de Fútbol Japonesa haya servido de algo tras la injustificada expulsión que había sufrido en el partido anterior, y un montón de porquería que él simplemente no escuchó, pero sí sintió cuando lo tomó por el antebrazo, obligándolo a ir con el resto de sus compañeros. Oprimió sus puños con impotencia al ver como Sora doblaba en la esquina, camino hacia la tribuna a sentarse donde le había indicado, en el lugar de siempre…

¿Dónde cabía tanto orgullo en él? No le costaba nada abrazarla como hace mucho no lo hacía, besarla como hace tiempo no lo hacía, decirle que todo estaba bien, que la amaba todavía más que antes… No.

* * *

Cruz. Ellos primero.

Dio la última arenga a sus compañeros antes de iniciar el encuentro. Irónico, puesto que no tenía ganas ni, mucho menos, ánimos para nada.

Suspiró llegando al centro de la cancha, al terreno neutral, donde el árbitro había dispuesto el balón para dar inicio al partido. Miró el esférico con atención, como si se tratara de objeto más interesante del mundo, luego alzó la vista por sobre su compañero, como buscando con la mirada a alguien en medio del público. Él sabía que estaba ahí, sabía donde exactamente, pero le fue imposible reconocer su rostro en medio de tantas personas.

—Tranquilo, Tai… —le dijo Nakamura, logrando que sus ojos cafés se concentraran en él. —Ella te está viendo… Está aquí por ti, por nadie más. —su compañero y amigo tenía razón. Si Sora estaba ahí, era solo por él. —Haz que valga la pena que se haya puesto esa camiseta que le da alergia —sí, se lo había contado. —, y con lo que sabes hacer, demuéstrale cuanto la amas.

¡Pero cuanto sabe Nakamura!

Además de ser un gran jugador, desequilibrante en el medio campo, de poseer la confianza de todos sus compañeros, incluyéndolo, también estaba lleno de razón.

Le sonrió, demostrándole con solo ese gesto que tomaría su valioso consejo, entonces escuchó el pitazo del árbitro que daba inicio al juego y él golpeó el balón para darle un pase a Nakamura, y que este se saltara a los defensas que venían en busca de la pelota para arrebatársela.

(…)

—_Suerte._

Él no era mucho de creer en la suerte, sino más bien en las oportunidades que uno mismo se forjaba, sin embargo, esa palabra nunca antes había tenido más valor para él como entonces, en especial si dicha palabra salía de los labios de ella, y deseada solamente para él.

Sonrió por lo bajo.

Tal vez la suerte que Sora le había deseado sí había servido después de todo.

El partido ya había terminado, con un resultado de tres goles a cero a favor de su equipo, todos hechos por él. Escuchaba la ovación de gran parte del estadio, se felicitaban entre ellos, intercambió su camiseta con un jugador del equipo contrario, compañero suyo en la Selección Japonesa.

Miró hacia los asientos de la tribuna, donde sabía que tenía que estar ella, y pese a que no lograba distinguirla en medio del mar de asistentes, sabía que estaba ahí. Por él.

No solo había ido al estadio de su equipo, también usando la camiseta de SU equipo… Aquella que decía que le provocaba alergia, ganas de vomitar, la misma que la única vez que la había usado, había prometido quemarla y luego darse un largo baño de tina para desinfectar su cuerpo de aquella peste…

Y solo por él.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Sacó las llaves desde un pequeño bolsillo de su bolso, la insertó en la cerradura y entró a su departamento para cerrar luego. Suspiró con cansancio y suspiró apoyando su espalda y su cabeza contra la puerta.

_Le había tocado compartir habitación con Nakamura, su compañero de equipo y amigo, y con Keiji Tamada, que si bien sabía que pertenecía al equipo contrario y no había cruzado palabras con él, se veía una persona buena y nada conflictiva, después de todo, jugando por la Selección, todos se unían en un solo sentimiento… O al menos, esa era la política de todos ahí._

_Suspiró una vez más._

_Luego de entrar a la habitación, arrojó su bolso sobre la cama, se sentó en ella y comenzó a vagar por el mundo del internet con un solo objetivo en mente: estar al tanto de la vida de Sora._

_Sí, había dicho que no quería saber nada de ella, pero era inevitable. Necesitaba saber de ella, si estaba bien… Aunque su perfil de Facebook poco le dijera de ello, pues tenía muy pocas publicaciones propias, más eran las de Mimi u otras amigas. Nuevamente suspiró, comenzando ahora a ver las fotos de la pelirroja, a recordar buenos momentos juntos, volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, aunque solo sea mediante a fotografías pasadas, de las que él mismo, en muchas de ellas, fue testigo, y también causante de su alegría y felicidad._

—_¿Quién es ella? —preguntó su compañero sentándose junto a él en el borde de la cama._

—_Su novia._

—_¡No es mi novia! —le corrigió a Nakamura. Suspiró… Aquellas palabras aún seguían doliéndole._

_Tamada sonrió de medio lado. —La extrañas…_

_No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación… una gran y verídica afirmación de la cual todos eran concientes. Torció sus labios, dándole la razón a su compañero._

—_¿Te puedo decir algo?_

—_Claro…_

—_Juégatela._

_Tai volteó hacia el castaño. —¿Qué?_

—_Juégatela por ella… Yagami, si tanto la extrañas es por algo. No sé cual es la razón por la que tú y ella terminaron, pero si aún la amas, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿no crees?_

—_Creo que tienes razón…_

_Keiji Tamada sonrió. —Narakura dice que le gusta el fútbol, que es la única de todas las novias de los jugadores del plantel que va por gusto a ver los partidos y no por obligación._

_Esta vez fue Tai quien sonrió, recordando que todos le decían lo suertudo que era al tener una novia así. —Sí, es cierto. Solo hay un pequeño problema… Es del Nagoya. —agregó al ver la cara interrogante de su interlocutor._

—_Ah, pero eso es muy bueno entonces. No tiene nada de malo, es perfecto._

—_Sí, para ti. —contestó. —Eres su jugador favorito, hasta tiene una camiseta con tu nombre… Estará feliz de saber que… No nada, olvídalo._

_Iba a decir que Sora estaría feliz cuando le dijera que habló con su ídolo, solo había un problema en todo eso… Que ellos ya no se hablaban._

—_Entonces, si quieres, yo podría hablar con ella e interceder por ti… Ya sabes, como soy su ídolo. —habló alabándose a sí mismo, provocando la risa del moreno._

—_No sería mala idea. —continuó él._

—_Todo se va a solucionar, ya verás… Solo haz lo que te digo y juégatela._

—¿Tai?

Despegó su cabeza de la puerta y centró su mirada en la portadora de aquella voz, que él muy bien conocía.

Tragó saliva, tragándose también con ello el poco orgullo que le quedaba y también los miedos que tenía. Ladeó un poco su hombro, provocando que la correa del bolso se deslizara y con ello cayera al suelo para avanzar corriendo hacia ella y rodearla en un abrazo casi necesitado, para ambos.

—Sora, perdóname… —pidió él, oprimiendo lo más que pudo sus párpados, intentando evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos a medida que más la estrechaba entre sus brazos. —Perdóname…

Ella no tenía nada que perdonar, absolutamente nada…

Alzó sus brazos hasta rodear el fuerte cuello del moreno y se dio impulso para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo, así como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Tai estrechó su cintura, atrayéndola todavía más a su cuerpo, presionándola contra él, levantándola un poco en el aire, provocando que su ansiado y apasionado beso terminara con las risas de ambos. Ahora la veía a la misma altura de él, no pensaba soltarla ni un instante, quería permanecer así, muy cerca de ella, ojalá para toda la vida.

* * *

Volvió a su asiento y le sonrió a su amada, ella aplaudía, como todos en el salón, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando ya estuvo a su lado. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba el dorso de mano, blanca al lado de la de él.

—_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sora. Fui un tonto al dejarte ir, mi amor, te prometo, no, te lo juro, que no lo haré nunca más._

_Sora le sonrió, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Con su mano derecha, Sora tomó la medalla que colgaba del cuello de Tai, la que le habían dado recientemente, la volteó y leyó.

—Formación ideal Campeonato de Clausura 2013. Mejor centro-delantero —sonrió. —, Taichi Yagami.

—Así es, querida Sora… Eres la novia del mejor centro-delantero de la temporada. —le guiñó galantemente un ojo. —Siéntete orgullosa.

—Ay, sí, me siento muy orgullosa y honrada de tener el gran privilegio de ser tu novia. —comentó ella siguiéndole el juego. Tai le sonrió una vez más, acercándose hacia ella para besar con ternura sus labios.

Se encontraba en evento futbolístico del año, la premiación de la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol Profesional, junto a sus padres, su hermana y su amada novia, las personas más importantes para él. Y todos ellos habían sido los más emocionados cuando lo condecoraron como mejor centro-delantero de la temporada y además como parte del equipo ideal del torneo, así como también cuando le entregaron el premio más importante, el Balón de Oro correspondiente a su país.

La premiación en sí ya había acabado para dar paso a una comida y un pequeño y recatado cocktail.

—Felicidades Yagami.

Tai, quien se encontraba abrazando a Sora y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, se incorporó al escuchar dichas felicitaciones.

—Resultó que te la jugaras, ¿lo ves?

—Sí… Resultó muy bien… —comentó volviendo a mirar a la pelirroja, solo que ahora ella se encontraba en una especie de trance, viendo casi hipnotizada a quien había llegado a hablar con su novio.

—¿Sora?

—Es… Es… Kei…ji…

—Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte en persona. —habló él, sonriéndole.

¿Placer?

¿Había escuchado bien, y él había dicho realmente PLACER?

—Taichi me contó que eres fanática del Nagoya. Lamentablemente, este campeonato tampoco pudimos ganarlo, pero te prometo que el próximo seremos campeones… Así de paso haces que se le bajen un poco los humos de la cabeza a tu novio. —bromeó. Sora seguía en shock, no podía creer que su ídolo le estuviera hablando. Tamada vio a Tai por un instante, fue entonces cuando Tai aprovechó de buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Además supe por ahí que hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te traje un pequeño regalo… Espero que te guste.

Dicho eso, el jugador le extendió una bolsa de papel en tonos naranjos y rojos, con un moño amarillo adornándolo. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, Sora abrió la bolsa y extendió una camiseta de su equipo favorito frente a ella. Ambos chicos sonrieron al notar como se le iluminaba la mirada a la pelirroja.

—Voltéala, tiene algo escrito.

—¿Autografiada? —preguntó con emoción, aún incrédula. —Es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Así lo hizo, tal y como le había dicho su ídolo, la volteó, y en efecto, a un lado del "11" en blanco, con un marcador negro había algo escrito.

"Feliz cumpleaños Sora!

Keiji Tamada.

P.D: Te quieres casar con Yagami?"

Tan pronto como terminó, dejó la camiseta sobre su regazo y volteó hacia su novio, tuvo que bajar la mirada, pues él estaba a un lado, arrodillado frente a ella. Con una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo y un anillo en su interior.

—¿Qué dices, Sora? —preguntó el moreno. —¿Aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa y así no dejar en ridículo a este pobre hombre, que tanto te necesita para vivir, y a tu ídolo, Keiji Tamada?

Ella ahogó una risa mordiendo su labio inferior. La felicidad se le escapaba hasta por los poros.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en ese último tiempo, de que estúpidamente, hayan decidido terminar con su relación, intentando ignorar aquello que los hacía más felices, de que ambos lo negaran por orgullo, estaban ahí, juntos, y mejor que nunca.

—_No lo permitiré nunca, Tai… tú eres la persona con quien quiero estar… Tú eres a quien amo, eres mi destino, mi todo… Mi complemento…_

Asintió con suavidad.

—Sí…

"Sí…"

No necesitaba más que eso.

Un simple y sencillo "sí…" se había convertido en la palabra más hermosa del mundo según él, porque no necesitaba mayor explicación para saber que Sora quería lo mismo que él, permanecer juntos y felices, para siempre.

Varios de los asistentes habían estado al pendiente de la situación, y varios comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitarlos cuando Tai tomó la mano de su novia, deslizó el anillo por anular de su mano izquierda, tomó sus manos con delicadeza, incitándola a levantarse, fundiéndose en un abrazo y luego en un beso que sellaba su promesa.

Que sí, ambos sabían que estaría llena de duros desafíos en cuanto a los tiempos libres de cada uno y saber complementarlos, pero también, ambos sabían, que podían superar cualquier cosa, siempre que estuviesen juntos.

De pronto, el salón donde se realizó la premiación de la Asociación de Fútbol, se convirtió en el lugar más romántico del mundo, el cual recordaría por siempre.

* * *

_Llegó la hora de decir adiós~_

_Así es, se acabó este fic. Al fin todo se solucionó xD Puros problemas con Tai y Sora, esos dos weónes menos mal que arreglaron sus problemas ¬¬ Tienen que puro ser felices juntos *-*_

_Ya, me retiro para seguir escribiendo D: Tengo que aprovechar el fin de semana largo para intentar avanzar lo más que pueda :D Así que saluditos llenos de amor y cariño para las señotiras **CureWhite13, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Zulema, Shioow **la desaparecida xD**, Aria05, **y la infaltable Pía, **FrancaisBaiser** y sus dos reviews xDDDD_

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y pedidos para que lo continuara :D Espero que los resultados de todo les haya gustado :)_

_Nos leemos por ahí, luego... espero D:_

_Cuídenseeee :D_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
